


Hamilton Oneshots

by IsUPersonBurr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsUPersonBurr/pseuds/IsUPersonBurr
Summary: Just some short stories related to Hamilton. They'll most likely all be in a modern AU, because that's easier for me to write.I take requests! Just give a ship, and a prompt.The prompt can just be a sentence, or even just a word or two, I don't really care.I'll do most Hamilton ships, but I apologize if I say that I won't write some ships.I also won't write anything NSFW, because I'm uncomfortable writing those things.





	Hamilton Oneshots

The day was going well for Laurens. He woke up earlier than he normally does, so he had more time to do whatever he wanted. He didn't have anything planned, so he just spent a few hours drawing. He fed his turtles, and played with them for a while. Then, he went to the coffee shop near his apartment.

As he walked in, he noticed that his friend, Alex, was there as well. He was sitting at a small table near the far corner, and he was typing something quickly. Laurens was sure that he would have to go back and fix what was most likely a million typos, but it didn't look like Alex was stopping any time soon. Laurens ordered his coffee, and carried it over to the table.

"Hey Alex! How are you?" Laurens asked. Alexander looked at him, and Laurens noticed that he had dark bags under his eyes, obviously from not sleeping.

"Are you okay? You look tired. Maybe you should take a break-" Before he could finish his suggestion, Alexander cut him off.

"Me? A break? Not now, maybe in an hour or two, but i need to finish this as soon as possible!" Laurens sighed. It didn't look like he would stop his work.

"What are you even doing? I'm sure it must be important, if you won't relax over it," He asked.

"It's something for work. It's due tomorrow, so I need to finish it today!" Alex exclaimed, "I could get fired if I don't finish it!" Laurens was sure that Washington, Alex's boss, wouldn't fire him over one paper, because he's not that kind of guy. Washington was kind, and often would talk to his employees about things not related to work, and would even get gifts for them sometimes. Laurens know this, because Alex sometimes talks about Washington, and would nothing but positive things about him.

"Are you sure that He would? From what you've said about him, he seems too nice to do that," Alexander sighed, and took a sip of the clearly no longer hot coffee next to him.

"I...I don't know, but I don't want to find out. Besides, I don't need any sleep," He said, and then he yawned, as if his brain needed to prove he was lying.

"...Fine, maybe I do, but I still really need to finish this today," He mumbled.

"Alright, that's okay. You can come over to my place, and relax for an hour, then go back to work," Laurens said, as Alexander closed his computer, and put it away. They threw away their coffee, and then went back to Laurens' apartment. In the end, Alexander did finish his work, and they spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking about nothing important.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any prompts and/or ships you want me to write? Leave them in the comments! I'll probably write them within a week, so be sure to check back often!  
> (I know this chapter was short, but I'll try to make them longer!)


End file.
